It is known that certain natural antioxidants, such as plant flavonoids, inhibit both acute and chronic phases of free-radical induced diseases. Further, some natural antioxidants exhibit synergy in their reactions with biologically relevant oxygen species, e.g., hydroxyl radicals, superoxides, oxysulfurs, sulfur dioxide, and nitrogen dioxide. For example, studies have shown synergistic antioxidative activities of vitamin C and phenolic antioxidants.
This invention is based on the unexpected discovery that quercetin, an antioxidant, and a number of other natural products exhibit synergistic health benefits.
The invention features a composition that contains the following ingredients: vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin B3, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, vitamin C, caffeine, quercetin, epigallocatechin gallate, epicatechin, epicatechin gallate, epigallocatechin, and polypheron E. This composition may also contain other ingredients, such as vitamin E, CoQ-10, soy isoflavones, taurine, sugar beet pectin fiber, and a ginko biloba extract. Further, the composition can be sweetened, if necessary, by adding a sweetener, e.g., sorbitol, maltitol, cane sugar, high fructose corn syrup, and the like. The composition can also contain amino acids, minerals, a flavor enhancer, or a coloring agent. It is known that the leaves of green tea contain epigallocatechin gallate, epicatechin, epicatechin gallate, epigallocatechin, and polypheron E. Thus, these five ingredients can be conveniently provided as a green tea extract.
The composition of the invention can be in dry form (e.g., powder or tablet) or in aqueous form (e.g., beverage or syrup). It can be a dietary supplement or a pharmaceutical formulation. It can also be a drink or a food product. Examples include tea (e.g., a tea drink and the contents of a tea bag), soft drinks, juice (e.g., a fruit extract and a juice drink), milk, coffee, cookies, cereals, chocolates, and snack bars. The composition, in any of the forms described above, can be used to treat arthritis, tumor, sexual dysfunction, chronic constipation, inflammatory bowel disease; improving concentration or mood; and lowering cholesterol levels or blood pressure. Also within the scope of this invention is a composition of the invention as an active agent, as well as use of the composition for the manufacture of a medicament, for treating the above-mentioned diseases.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and from the claims.